codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Emmett Mack
Emmett S. Mack 'is a character in Gang Wars: The Game. He is Marcus Seal's partner and the secondary protagonist of the game. Biography Not much is known about Emmett's early life. However, in the story The Mack Coalition, it was revealed that his father Terrence was killed in the November 2015 Paris Attacks perpetrated by the Islamic State of New Palestine. The incident left him traumatized, but he trusted the government of France that they would bring the perpetrators of the attacks to justice. Later, it was also revealed that he was bullied in school following the death of his father. However, Emmett was known to deal with bullies in a surprising way: by treating their insults like jokes and laughing at their verbal abuse. However, one infamous incident sent him over the edge: in the spring of 2015, his senior year of high school, Emmett faced a rather infamous bully and Neo-Nazi skinhead named Joe J. Pena, nicknamed "the Shed", who was known to belittle and verbally slander people he perceived to be "weaker" than him. He especially hated Emmett simply because he looked like a "scrawny little guy" who had a big mouth and that he was raised in a rough environment (due to his parents living in a high crime area), as opposed to Joe, who was raised in a "rich environment". One day in the spring of 2015, the Shed confronted Emmett and his friends after school, claiming that he was an "embarrassment" to his father Terrence, whom he believed went to Paris because he hated his son. He then dared Emmett to tell him a joke and make him laugh, to which Emmett replied, "You make me laugh." Emmett, not wanting to escalate the situation, then attempted to walk away, before being cornered by one of Joe's cronies. To that end, Emmett made an improvised speech about how he believes everyone is picking on him because of his "uniqueness" while everyone else lives a "normal" (and, in his eyes, immoral) life, then proceeded to rebuke Joe and his cronies for using their statuses as "normal people" as a justification to attack him for his "uniqueness." He once again attempted to leave the situation, but one of Joe's bullies responded by physically assaulting him, only to be destroyed by Emmett's mixed martial arts skills. Shocked, outraged, and wanting blood, Joe proceeded to assault Emmett with the intention of beating him to a bloody pulp. Emmett, being more trained (due to his father teaching him MMA), defeated him in a brutal fight during which he broke Joe's arm, leg, and back, which was videotaped by many of his peers and soon uploaded to YouTube. Later that day, Emmett realized that what he'd done was a "severe moral infraction" and that the rage and frustration of being unable to prevent his father's death was corrupting him, and felt burdened with more guilt than he could personally handle. Following this revelation, he admitted his deed to the police, though was able to prove that his actions were out of self-defense, with his friends using the video footage of the brawl as evidence to corroborate the story. Because of this, Emmett was not charged with homicide. However, his guilt continued to haunt him, so much so that he moved out of his parents' place after graduating high school, much to the surprise and horror of his maternal twin Diane Mack. Sometime after this, Emmett joined The Renegades, a gang of teenage vigilantes formed by Derek Westbrook. However, he didn't last very long, as The Renegades disbanded after Derek, Vince and Gerald all graduated high school and joined the military. Gang Wars In Gang Wars: The Game, he is the secondary protagonist. He is the main role the player has throughout Act II of the campaign storyline. He is also an NPC partner in Free Roam (Gang Wars). When the player is introduced to Emmett as an NPC in the campaign, he talks Marcus into helping him fight the Italian Mafia after it is discovered that the Mafia create an alliance with the Japanese Yakuza and other criminal syndicates after witnessing a series of vigilante actions taking place around Marcus' hometown of Chicago. He is later recruited into an effort against the Mafia by the organization Black Rose and the Order of the Assembly. Act II places players in the role of Emmett, who conducts a series of raids against the Mafia and its installations to discover exactly what kind of partnership the Mafia is forming with the other criminal syndicates. As the campaign progresses, he finds that the Mafia want to create an "empire" with other criminal syndicates and even terrorist organizations, which takes him to Washington, Missouri. After a particular mission gone wrong, Emmett swears vengeance against the Mafia. Later, when the Mafia kidnaps one of his friends, Emmett participates in coordinate an attack alongside Black Rose and the Assembly against the Mafia to rescue his comrade. They then raid a Mafia shipping plant for evidence of Mafia weapons trafficking, only to find a recorded message from the Mafia Don, Marcello Monaldo, who reveals that he has kidnapped Marcus' girlfriend Lydia Wilson and blackmails Emmett and his allies into backing off from the Mafia. However, this further motivates Emmett and Marcus' crusade against the Mafia, which has now escalated into a full blown war. In Act III, Emmett appears during the climax of the game, where he helps the player character, Calliope Lucciano, fight Marcello Monaldo and his men to save Marcus' kidnapped girlfriend Lydia Wilson. Personality Emmett is generally a nice guy, though sometimes he finds himself in situations where he must play the "bad cop" in order to resolve a conflict. As a child, he learned to turn his fear into aggression. He claims to have learned this "as a child", but he does not expound any further than that. Emmett also has a primal sense of justice. He often blames criminals' own arrogant and reckless actions for their downfall. To put it another way, "If only he didn't commit (insert crime here), he would've lived a full life." Gameplay Skills and Abilities Emmett is quite proficient in hand-to-hand combat, though his mysterious past makes it rather impossible to pinpoint exactly where he got his skills from. He usually passes everything off under the phrase, "I'm just a black belt in MMA." He is quite skilled in Keysi Fighting Method, Capoeria, Judo, Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu, Capoeira, and Vale Tudo. In game, he is quite durable in hand-to-hand combat, the second most durable person in the game compared to Marcus Seal. As an NPC has the ability to supply the player character with grenades. Trivia *He is invincible throughout most of the game, due to plot armor. However, his plot armor strangely disappears during the final fight against Marcello Monaldo, meaning the mission will fail if Emmett dies at any point in the fight before Marcello is defeated. *While in combat, Emmett uses military jargon and dialog despite being a civilian. *He is one of the most vulgar characters in the game Quotes In-game ''"Sleep is for the weak!" - Emmett to Marcus Seal Combat *''"Damn it, I'm in a world of hurt here!"''-While taking damage *''"Jesus, I'm bleeding like a stuck pig!"''- While taking damage *''"Tango down!"''- Killed an enemy. *''"Target Neutralized!"'' - Killed an enemy with an explosive. *''"Popping Smoke!"''- When throwing smoke. *''"Frag out!"''- When throwing a Fragmentation grenade. *''"GRENADE!"'' - When an enemy grenade lands near by. *''"Tossing a flashbang!"'' - After throwing a flashbang. *''"Flash out!"'' - After throwing a flashbang. *''"Tossin' stun grenade!"'' - After throwing a stun. *''"Planting Claymore!"'' - After planting a Claymore. *''"Throwing C4!"'' - After throwing/planting C4. *''"Changing Mag!"'' - Reloading. *''"Cover me, I'm reloading!"'' - Reloading. *''"Reloading!"'' - Reloading. *"I'm reloading cover me!"-Reloading *"RPG!"-Seeing an RPG *''"All right, you really wanna dance."''-While in a hand-to-hand fight *''"You're surrounded, and you're buddies are dead!"''- Taunting the enemy during combat *''"How long do you think you can hold out?!?"''- Taunting the enemy during combat *''"I need cover!"''- Requesting fire support *''"Fleeced ya, sucker!"''- Taunting an enemy Driving *''"Amateurs!"''-Hitting a pedestrian *''"You should keep your eyes open!"''- Hitting a pedestrian *''"You should've moved!"''- Hitting a pedestrian *''"No time to stop!"''- Hitting a pedestrian *''"Sorry, my fault!"''- Hitting a pedestrian *''"You're dragging your '''feet!"''- Hitting a pedestrian *''"The greater good, man! The greater good!"''- Hitting a pedestrian *''"Didn't they see me?"''- Hitting a pedestrian *''"They trying to get hit?"''- Hitting a pedestrian *''"Collateral damage!"''- Hitting a pedestrian *''"You idiot!"''-When hitting a car *''"Aaaw, fuck!"''-When hitting another car *''"Christ alive!"''-When hitting another car *''"Just a scratch."''- When hitting another car *"Sweet Jesus!"- When hitting another car *"Careful...!"- When hitting another car *"SHIT!"- When hitting another car *"Damn!"- When hitting another car *"Goddamn it!"- When hitting another car *"Damn it!"- When hitting another car *"Not a care in the world!"- When hitting another car/running somebody over *"These people!"- When hitting another car *"Control your car!"- When hitting another car *''"Idiota!"-If he crashes while driving (also said when the player drives recklessly when he is a passenger) *"Whaha; You're gonna kill us all!"''- When the player drives recklessly *''"Whaha; You're gonna kill someone!"''- When the player drives recklessly *''"JESUS, are you asleep over there or what?!?!"''- When the player drives recklessly *''"UGH! I knew I should've driven!"''-When the player drives recklessly *''"Watch where you're going!"''- When the player drives recklessly *''"Look where you're going!"''- When the player drives recklessly *''"Take it easy there, buddy. I'd rather get there in one piece."''- When the player drives recklessly *''"You're gonna kill them!"''- When the player hits a pedestrian/drives recklessly *''"Slow down before someone gets hurt!"''- When the player runs over someone *''"I think you're doing this on purpose."''- When the player runs over someone *''"NOW look what you've done!"''-When the player drives recklessly *''"You're enjoying this, aren't you!?"''- When the player runs over someone/beats up a pedestrian in a fight *''"Hey, man, not in public, okay?"''- When the player beats up a pedestrian in a fight *''"Hey, don't go around pushing girls!"''- When the player pushes a female pedestrian to the floor *''"Didn't yo' mama tell 'ya not to hit girls?"''- If the player attacks a female civilian *''"Leave the dame alone, pal!"''- If the player attacks a random female civilian *''"Buddy, leave him/her be!"''- If the player attacks a random civilian *''"You fool!"''- If the player attacks a random civilian *''"What are you doing?!?"''- If the player opens fire on civilians *''"Watch for civilians!"''- If the player opens fire on civilians *''"OPEN YOUR EYES!"''- If the player drives recklessly *''"Oh no...oh no, no, no! You did not just do that..."''- If the player drives recklessly/runs over someone *''"Everyone! Run! There's a maniac on the loose!"''- If the player drives recklessly *''"Dude, you're terrorizing these people!"''- If the player runs people over while driving *''"I think you're actually aiming for these people!"''- When the player runs over someone *''"That was a tax-paying citizen you just bounced off the FUCKING HOOD, MAN!"''- If the player runs someone over *''"Are you blind?"''- If the player runs over someone/drives recklessly *''"You can see these people, right?"''- If the player runs over someone *''"I wouldn't feel safe in a tank with you driving!"''- If the player drives recklessly/runs people over *''"Well, now you've either gotta stop, or put your fuckin' foot down!"''- If the player runs over someone *''"What is this, vehicular manslaughter?!?"''- If the player runs over someone (not said when the player kills an enemy with their vehicle) *''"Aaah! Unbelievable!"''- If the player drives recklessly/runs someone over *''"Hey, what are you doing?!?"''- If the player drives recklessly/runs someone over *''"What's wrong with you?!?"''- If the player drives recklessly/runs someone over/attacks a pedestrian *''"You earned it, sucker!"''- If the player runs over an enemy combatant with his car *''"Way to improvise, dude!"''- If the player runs over an enemy combatant with his car *''"Damn, he felt that!"''- If the player runs over an enemy combatant with his car Category:Characters in Gang Wars Category:Gang Wars characters